Como ser Nate River Near
by Rosa Espinoza
Summary: Si quieres ser como Near... Perdón. Si quieres ser Near, léete estos pasos.


Como ser Near

Llevo un año preguntándome como escribir los pasos para ser Near. Pero ya tengo sus puntos "fuertes" para reírnos. En la mayoría de fics humor/parodia suelo meter a un OC que me representa como gótica sin nada que hacer y que disfruta torturando a los personajes de death note. Hizo su primera aparición en "la sala de los horrores y las parodias sin fin". Otra de mis representaciones en mis fics es Crystel, la narradora estropea-suspenses y arruinadora de momentos. Es muy raro, ya que Rosa en sus fics tiene "poderes de fic" que sirven para cambiar CUALQUIER COSA dentro de sus fics de humor/parodia. Tenía pensado hacer un concurso de ukes y nekos (mujeres ukes) pero esa es otra historia.

Para ser llegar a ser un Near antes tienes que aprenderte y seguir estos sencillos pasos (e imposibles) locos. ¿Piensan que se me va la hoya cuando escribo fics de humor/parodia? La respuesta es… ¡SI! Por eso me llevo tan bien con BB… ¡Ambos estamos pirados! Yo no tengo risa psicópata.

**Advertencia: **No se puede culpar a Rosa de las lesiones, accidentes y demás.

**Prohibido: **… Solo está prohibido acusar a Rosa de fraude

**¡Atención!: **Estos pasos sencillos e imposibles solo se hacen por y para entretenimiento. No hacer ninguna estupidez, por favor.

1. Ser albino

2. Tener el pelo blanco platino (ni blanco nuclear ni blanco grisáceo ni blanco sucio)

3. Tener midriasis (pupilas dilatadas eternamente)

4. Tener los ojos grises y que parezcan negros por el gran tamaño de la pupila

5. Tener mirada inexpresiva y sin emoción alguna

6. Ir SIEMPRE en pijama.

7. Tener una colección de juguetes para ti solo

8. Conseguir un Mello que te moleste (si no lo tienes no puedes ser Near)

9. Conseguir que los miembros de la SPK sean tus niñeras.

10. Tener la manía compulsiva de retorcerse un mechón del cabello.

11. Ser el favorito de L.

12. Atemorizar a Light Yagami

13. Consigue una Linda que quiera pasar el rato contigo.

14. Tener un detector de probabilidades como el de L.

15. Ser superdotado (un genio)

16. Ser experto en matemáticas.

17. Ser agorafóbico (miedo a salir a la calle o al exterior)

18. Ser tailandés.

1. Este paso es muy difícil. Para conseguirlo puedes operarte la piel para que te quiten la melanina. También puedes no salir NUNCA de tu casa para que la piel se te ponga mas blanca y enfermiza que la de L. O echarte colorete blanco por todo el cuerpo para ser blanco como la cera.

2. Para tener el pelo banco puedes lavártelo con lejía. (Puedes quedarte calvo) Te lo puedes teñir de blanco y retocarte las raíces cada mes. O graparte una peluca en la cabeza. (no recomendado)

3. Para tener midriasis puedes atracar a un oculista y robarle todas las gotas para ojos que tenga para dilatar pupilas. (Puedes ver borroso y no soportar la luz del sol) Puedes usar lentillas con la pupila enorme o robarle los ojos a alguien.

4. Muy fácil, puedes cómprate unas lentillas o robarle los ojos a alguien otra vez. Y después le hechas al culpa a Kira de esas personas que no tengan ojos porque tú los tomaste prestado.

5. Para tener la mirada inexpresiva solo tienes que recordar sucesos tristes de tu vida o puedes actuar. También puedes tomar clases para ser emo… Puedes ver Deadman Wonderland para quedarte traumatizado de por vida. (el principio es muy sangriento) Mejor ve la película siempre a tu lado hachiko.

6. No puedes ser un pijama cualquiera, tiene que ser blanco a juego con tu pelo. Tiene que ser tipo camisa con puños abiertos y pantalones de un gris algo sucio. Y no te olvides de los calcetines. Puedes robárselo a algún cosplayer que veas por la calle. Échale la culpa a Kira de que ese pobre fan se quedara desnudo en mitad de un salón del manga.

7. Para tener muuuuchos juguetes, rebusca en tus baúles de la infancia, róbale a tu hermanito los suyos o asalta una juguetería japonesa. No, mejor asaltar una tienda de manga que seguro que venden los juguetes de Near versión coleccionista.

8. Para conseguir a un Mello puedes secuestrar a un cosplayer e hipnotizarlo con un hipnotizador profesional. O puedes recurrir al truco sucio: secuestrar a un esloveno y meterlo en un laboratorio clandestino para que lo operen de la cabeza a los pies. También tienes que hacer que tenga amnesia para después convencerle de que sea Mello.

9. Eso ya es muy fácil. Como Near es infantil, necesita canguro y vigilancia constante. (El colmo seria que llevase pañales)

10. Para tener esa manía solo tienes que cogerle el gusto a enrollarte un mechón blanco de tu pelo en el dedo hasta que se forma un rizo. O actúa y ya está.

11. Para ser el favorito de L, solo tienes que regalarle dulces y pasteles para que te nombre su favorito. También hazle la pelota. Y halaga sus habilidades de capoeira.

12. Para darle miedo a Kira solo tienes que adelantarte a sus movimientos. Contrata a un espía profesional que lo espía las 24 horas del día. Contrata a un fotógrafo que le saque fotos desnudo y chantajéale. Que divertido es ser Near ¿verdad?

13. Para conseguir a Linda, solo tienes que conseguir a una niña de 11 años que tenga el pelo entre castaño rojizo y rubio con dos coletas altas a los lados de la cabeza. A ella también le gustan los juguetes, pero las muñecas…

14. haz que alguien te fabrique un aparato que sirva para medir probabilidades en tanto % (por ciento) para quedar tan bien como L. Ese detector solo tienes que llevarlo dentro del cerebro o en el bolsillo… (que es mas peligroso) ¿Te imaginas que haria Kira con uno de esos?

15. Para ser superdotado… no se puede, hay que nacer así. Ejercita tu mente con "el profesor Layton" o "brain training" o finge ser listo.

16. Pufff… Si odias las matemáticas no hay nada que hacer. Trabájatelas al máximo hasta dominarlas. O invéntate cálculos matemáticos al azar. Róbale el cerebro a un matemático. Podrías robárselo a Gohan, el de dragon ball. Con 4 años hacia raíces cuadradas.

17. Para tenerle miedo a la calle solo tienes que… ser atacado por un perro o cosas así o puedes convencerte de que en la calle solo pasan cosas peligrosas.

18. Para ser tailandés múdate a Tailandia y empadrónate allá. Y opérate para tener rasgos tailandeses. (no es obligatorio)

¿A que son los pasos mas fáciles del mundo mundial? ¿A que esperas? ¡Corre antes de que caduquen tus ganas de ser Near!

**Próximamente: Como ser Matt, concurso de ukes y nekos, Y una recopilación de todos los pasos para ser los personajes de death note: "Guía para ser un personaje de death note", Concurso de semes y tachis*, Los personajes de death note masacran a Rosa, L. Lawliet entrevista a la autora loca de fics, una parodia de Deadman Wonderland y una entrevista a L. Lawliet. (la entrevista se la hace la chiflada de Rosa)**

***Tachi: **mujer seme.

La parodia puede que sea tipo toma falsa y momentos ecci. 

Crystel ha sido la que a narrado los pasos de cómo ser Near. Y las partes que estén en primera persona es Rosa.

-¡Crystel!-estalla Rosa entrando en mi centro de control.

-¿Qué quieres Rosa?

-¿¡Como que soy una chiflada, una loca, una demente y una maltratadora de personajes de anime!

-¿Y no lo eres?

-Yo… Yo… ¡Me aburro!

-Madura ya, que tienes 18 años. Estás peor que Near, L y Hollow Ichigo.

-¡No me compares con esos! Como sigas así te vas a la **** calle

-Total, para lo que me pagas… Y no quiero trabajar para alguien que ya tiene... haber…. 1, 2… muchas ordenes de alejamiento.

-Se te olvidan las denuncias.

-Eso. Ya te han denunciación Death note, La abeja maya, Bleach y Naruto.

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo con bleach y naruto?

-Que hiciste un crossover especial de Halloween y que lo tiraste a la papelera de tu ordenador porque no se publicaba en fancictión.

-¿Y si te doy unas vacaciones pagadas al país de las maravillas?

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Pues entonces tendrás que narrar tú tus propios fics.

-Que sí, vete ya.

**Os agradezco a todos los que me siguen y me leen. Son muchos proyectos los que tengo en mente. Puse una especie de omake para que se hagan a la idea de lo que ocurre detrás de los fics locos de Rosa. **


End file.
